


Picked Up A Pen

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Like one, M/M, Modern AU, Sexual innuendos, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, alex writes on his arms because he's NONSTOP, i don't make the rules, its gay, john draws on his arms because he's gay, thats right folks if you've ever drawn on yourself you're gay now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So like I got this from tungle dot hell and like you draw on yourself and it shows up on your soulmate p much. It's gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picked Up A Pen

**Author's Note:**

> Because I need to post SOMETHING

John is used to being covered in words. His right arm is always littered with complaints and opinions, along with the occasional math problem. The answers are always right. His left arm is covered with drawings of turtles and colorful flowers. He hopes his soul mate likes them.

Sometimes he wishes he could wash the words away. Even in kindergarten, children would spill paint on their hands and find that a student next door would have the same exact stains. Sometimes he'll sit in a crowd and try to find somebody with palaces of paragraphs up one arm and fields of flowers down the other. Perhaps he never will.

“Don't be such a downer,” John murmurs to himself as he walks down the hall. And there's his dorm. He shakes what remains of the oh-so-joyous thoughts out of his head and tugs his sleeves down before shoving open the door. Well, there's his new roommate. Fantastic.

“Uh, hi! I'm John Laurens!” he says brightly, holding his hand out.

Oh. His roommate straightens up and gives his hand a firm shake. John doesn't hear his name. He's too busy focusing on the fact that his roommate has a nice little family of turtles swimming together on one arm and what is most likely the entirety of Hamlet on the other.

“Hey, man, you there?” his roommate laughs.

John is still in shock. Shit, shit, he's wearing his sweater. Of course his roommate isn't phased. He can't see the writing. But surely he can see it in John's eyes? … Maybe he just needs some confirmation. So, naturally, John pulls the sweater off. A+ going there, buddy.

“What the hell are- Oh,” his roommate stops and grabs John's arms. “Oh, oh thank god. I thought I'd never meet you. I've always wanted to tell you that you’re a great artist. Shit, sorry for all the writing, I run out of paper a lot. Holy shit, your arms are perfect.”

John is speechless. He doesn't even know his soulmate’s name. Shit, he should probably thank him. “Uh.. I didn't catch your name.” Great job.

His room- er, soulmate steps back and grins. “Alexander Hamilton, at your service.” He stops and pauses. “Though, you should get used to calling me Alex, considering how much you'll be saying my name,” Alexander says with a wink before turning back to unpacking.

This is going to be fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> This! Is shit! But comments and kudos are super appreciated and I love y'all!


End file.
